Cielo de Amor
by Love Final
Summary: "Si ese día no te hubiera conocido… no hubiera experimentado el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lágrimas. Pero si no te hubiera conocido… no habría experimentado esa alegría, amabilidad, emoción, ni esta calidez, ni el sentimiento de la felicidad absoluta."
1. Chapter 1

"**Cielo de Amor"**

Capítulo 1

El cielo de la ciudad de Konohagakure se encontraba totalmente hermoso, y con un clima agradable. Había las suficientes nubes para que el sol no fuera tan picante, en sí, era un dia apetitoso.

En la preparatoria Konoha, en el baño de mujeres, se encontraba una linda chica mirándose al espejo: cabello largo azulado, piel blanca, ojos color perla característicos de su familia y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Sacó de su bolsillo un _Gloss_ sabor fresa, y se lo untó en sus labios. Ella no era una chica que se maquillaba mucho como otras chicas del instituto, sólo lo que ella creía necesario era mucho para ella.

Salió del baño con sus labios brillosos, para llegar a su aula, la 1-B, y tomar asiento al lado de su mejor amiga: Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Has tardado mucho Hina-chan! —Su rubia amiga la observó unos segundos mientras tomaba asiento, y volvió a hablarle—. ¡Oh! ¿Eso es Gloss? ¿Te gusta alguien, no es así? —Inquirió la rubia un tanto emocionada, su amiga era demasiado linda como para no tener novio.

Hinata era proveniente de la familia Hyuga, hija única del magnate nacional de negocios Hiashi Hyuga, por lo tanto "adinerada" como varios/as compañeros le decían. Ella era buena en el estudio y regular en clase de deportes, pero lo que muchos destacaban de ella era su amabilidad y gentileza; todos decían: _"¿Hinata? Ella no mataría ni a una mosca"_.

Por su parte Ino también tenía dinero, pues era hija de un dueño de florerías en la enorme ciudad, sin embargo era más extrovertida que la Hyuga, además de rubia y ojos azul cielo, poseía un buen cuerpo.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, Ino-chan —La ojiperla habló bajito y muy sonrojada, como era común en ella.—, aunque no niego que me gustaría enamorarme.

—Bueno Hina-chan, muy contrario de ti, a mí sí me gusta alguien —la Yamanaka no se apenó ante su confesión, pero si se sonrojó un poco y reía de nervios.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién? —preguntó la Hyuga muy curiosa.

—Uzumaki, de la clase 2-D —y los ojos de la Yamanaka brillaron automáticamente.

—Etto… Gomenasai, Ino-chan, no lo conozco —rió apenada, a lo que la oji azul le miró con un puchero que hizo reir a Hinata e Ino soltí uan carcajada al instante.

La tomó de la mano y salieron un poco apresuradas para sorpresa de la Hyuga.

—¿A…a donde me llevas Ino-chan? —Le hablaba mientras era casi "arrastrada" por los pasillos del instituto al edificio de los alumnos de segundo grado.

La Hyuga se daba cuenta que muchos jóvenes las miraban como el centro de atención, pues ¿cómo no mirar a dos chicas hermosas tomadas de la mano? Los chicos solían ser algo pervertidos, pero a la rubia eso no le importaba. Pronto llegaron al aula 2-D, y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la rubia desapareció instantáneamente, llamando la atención de la Hyuga.

—¿Qué pasa... Ino-chan?

—Uhh… Es que no está —Y por tercera vez, Ino inspeccionó el aula en busca del Uzumaki.

—B-bueno Ino-chan, mejor regresémonos a nuestro edificio, ¿sí? —Hinata le hablaba nerviosa y con una voz insistente, ya que justo en ese pasillo se encontraban algunos amigos de su querido primo Neji, que si se enteraba, se molestaría.

—Está bien, ya que —la rubia se encogió de hombros, algo triste, y giró hacia el lado del pasillo por donde habían llegado, claro, esta vez sin prisa; pero se detuvo y _"volvió a la vida" _ya que vio como su amado (también rubio y de ojos azules, pero de tez morena) venía directamente hacia el aula, muy sonriente y al lado de un chico de cabellos negros, pero a éste no le dio importancia.

El rubio, en vez de acercarse a una sonriente Ino, sacó su móvil y se colocó en frente de Hinata, quien estaba algo confundida.

—¡Hola! Soy Uzumaki Naruto de la clase 2-D, ¿cómo te llamas?

Uzumaki Naruto era conocido como el chico hiperactivo de todo el instituto, además de ser el nieto de la directora; y era hijo de una acomodada familia quien era dueña de una cadena de restaurantes especializada en Ramen.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sin saber que hacer o decir, pero Ino se interpuso entre ellos y le habló animadamente a Naruto, quien no se molestó y comenzaron una amena conversación. La Hyuga estaba confundía y retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de ver a su amiga, con la intención de irse a su aula; pero sintió un golpe en su espalda, y al girarse vio que había chocado con un apuesto chico de ojos y cabellos totalmente negros, quien la miró un tanto molesto.

—Disculpe —Y Hinata salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista del moreno.

El apuesto joven con quien Hinata había chocado accidentalmente, era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, y lo sabía porque él tenía su propio club de fans en el instituto; era joven y apuesto, hijo menor del magnate Fugaku Uchiha, quien era poseedor de una lujosa cadena de Hoteles en todo Japón, y eso lo hacía justamente un Idol deseado por la mayoría de la población femenina en ese instituto.

Cuando sintió el golpe de esa chica, bufó molesto pues pensó que era una de sus mil y un molestas fans, y que se lanzaría contra él, pero al ver que se disculpó educadamente y que salió casi corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, la siguió con la vista hasta perderse.

—Qué extraña… —Pronunció para sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola! :D Espero que todos estén bien así como yo que estoy feliz que ya tengo internet y por eso es que les traigo la continuación de esta hermosa historia! w En este capítulo agradezco por sus lindos reviews a:

Dai Kirin-Chan

Yami Tsukiko

LaCrazyWriter

TheRusse

Anzu

Guest

Tsuki chan

Y no me olvido de quienes pasan a leer y siguen esta historia! *O*. Como ultima aclaración, AMO BigBang (Grupo coreano) y es por eso que metí algunas líneas de sus canciones x)! Sin más me despido!

Capitulo 2

Ese mismo día, Ino saltaba de felicidad frente a Hinata pues había logrado conseguir en número del Uzumaki y por lo tanto, Hinata se alegraba mucho por ella. Finalmente había llegado la hora de salida y el instituto quedó completamente vacío en menos de media hora pero Hinata aún estaba en su aula junto con Ino, buscando desesperadamente su teléfono móvil hasta por debajo de los asientos.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a marcar?...-Preguntó Ino preocupada, quien estaba sentada en el escritorio.

-¡Por favor!.- Rogó Hinata pero enseguida volvió a hablar-. Márcame de nuevo Ino-chan, iré a revisar en la biblioteca.

Y salió disparada hasta la planta baja del edificio en que se encontraba para llevar a la biblioteca que no era muy pequeña ni muy grande, lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar los libros que los estudiantes necesitaran. Entro y como esperaba ya no estaba la señorita que atendía puesto que ya era tarde sí que entro de lleno y comenzó a buscar por debajo de unas mesas de madera donde se podían sentar a realizar alguna tarea, leer o estudiar. Pasaron varios minutos y estaba decidida a darse por vencida y comenzar a buscar en otro lado hasta que escuchó esa hermosa tonada que ella reconocería donde fuera:

"_I´m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal…"_

Era su amado tono de llamada. Amaba _BigBang _y tarareó la canción muy sonriente de lo feliz y alivianada de haberlo encontrado. El móvil estaba en un pequeño estante, entre algunos libros de Bioquímica, lo tomó y respondió.

-¡Lo encontré Ino-chan! Ya no me marques, muchas gracias...-Hubo un breve silencio de segundos.

-Me alegra, Hyuga…-La varonil voz al otro lado de la línea confundió a Hinata.

-¿Q…Quien es?.-Preguntó temerosa

-Es secreto…-Hinata y esa persona hicieron una pausa por si alguien quería hablar…-Nos vemos, Hyuga.

Ella colgó un tanto aturdida e inmediatamente revisó su agenda de contactos y no había nada, únicamente un número que supuso era el de él además de que ya no estaba ninguno de los mensajes de texto que había guardado con cariño ¡Ese chico se había atrevido a borrarlos! Espiro profundo y rápidamente llamó a ese descarado.

-¿Qué pasa?...-Preguntó serio.

-Etto…Soy la propietaria del móvil que has encontrado…-Habló ella con dificultad

-Lo sé, guardé tu numero…-Respondió seco

-Todos mis contactos han desaparecido.- Fue al grano, esperando alguna sensata respuesta.

-Los borré…-Escupió cual veneno y Hinata se sorprendió al confirmarlo.

-¡¿Por qué?! …-Reclamó con los ojos llorosos, aun que claro, él no la miraba.

-¿Tanto te molestaste por haber perdido todos esos números?...-Hizo una breve pausa-…Si alguien quiere hablarte, seguro te llama.

Hinata quedó en silencio y colgó tajantemente aun que sabía que esos no eran sus modales, pero todo eso la había puesto nerviosa. Encontró a Ino, quien tenía su bolso y libros en los pasillos cerca de la biblioteca y le comentó que lo había encontrado en aquel estante, omitiendo el incidente del chico acosador. Se fueron conversando amenamente y el tema quedó olvidado para la oji perla quien llegó a su enorme casa, recibida por el mayordomo, ama de llaves, cocineros, su primo Neji, su hermana Hanabi y su padre. Tomaron la cena y conversaron sobre el instituto, la empresa, avances...etc.

Subió a su habitación e hizo una oración frente a una fotografía de su madre para luego colocarse su pijama, despedirse amablemente de la servidumbre (y viceversa) y entrara a su cómoda cama. Estaba entrando en brazos de Morfeo y nuevamente, el tono de su móvil sonó, ¿No le había dicho a Ino que dejara de llamarle a las 2 de la madrugada?.

"_¡Wow! Fantastic baby..¡Dance! I wanna Dance,dance,dance"_

Y ahí estaba BigBang pero con una canción, que la oji perla había cambiado esa noche, más movida. Miró la pantalla y suspiró pesadamente, era ese chico, que había borrado todos sus contactos y mensajes.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo..-Hinata rodó levemente los ojos

-¿Qué se le ofrece? Si mira su reloj, son las 2:03 am…-Soltó Hinata pero sin gritar

-¿Estabas dormida?...-Hizo una pausa y Hinata se sentó en el borde de su cama-…Tu voz dormida es graciosa, ¿sabes?

-¡Estoy despierta!...-Elevó un poco el tono

-¿Mi numero en tu lista es el primero? …-Inquirió

-Se equivoca..-Y la Hyuga volvió a colgarle tajantemente. No había conocido a alguien que lograra sacarla de sus casillas, hasta ahora.

Y así pasaron los días hasta el bendito sábado sin clases. Ese día había decidido pasarlo con su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji en la piscina de su "Humilde casa" . Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la piscina, tomando fotos a Hanabi con su móvil quien posaba divertida con su taje de baño típico de 1 pieza mientras que la Hyuga lucía un bonito y decente Bikini negro con tonos rosas. Y ahí estaba, otra vez ese sujeto llamándole.

-¿Qué sentido t…tiene llamarme todos los días?.- Preguntó la Hyuga un poco nerviosa y hubo silencio en el que se escuchaban las risas de Hanabi jugando con una enorme pelota inflable junto a Neji.

-Al parecer te diviertes…-Hinata logró escuchar una pequeña mínima risa por parte de él y eso la hizo sonreír pero volvió a colocarse "seria"

-¿N…no tiene más amigos a quien llamar?

-No seas aguafiestas Hyuga…-Y ella pudo distinguir una sonrisa burlona al otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces dígame su nombre, clase y curso…-Negoció.

-Oh, has empezado a interesarte por mí

-N…No me parece justo, es s..Solo que usted sabe mi nombre y mi curso…-Ella se había sonrojado ante su comentario y agradecía no ser vista por el misterioso chico.

-Ahora te pongo nerviosa ¿No es así?- El chico tenia una sonrisa victoriosa

-¡No!, Es solo que yo…-Hinata fue interrumpida por su primo Neji quien había notado su total ausencia y es que él se había sumergido en los juegos con la Hyuga menor.

-Hinata-sama ¿Ocurre algo?.- Preguntó Neji quien lucía un cuerpo de envidia para muchos hombres, solo cubierto por un Short que fungía como traje de baño.

Hinata no se despidió, sólo colgó como otras veces y como solo ella sabía hacerlo, pronto la cabeza negando y sonriendo a Neji una vez que éste llegó con ella y se incorporó al día divertido que se había propuesto pasar con su hermana y primo. La siguiente semana transcurrió normal, las clases normales, las salidas con Ino y las ya constantes llamadas y mensajes del chico misterioso. Sin lugar a dudas estaba a gradecida con él puesto que le ayudó a encontrar su móvil, pero estaba intrigada y quería saber quien había sido el amable chico pero no estaba interesada, ni siquiera lo conocía además de que ella sentía que no era una chica bonita y mucho menos divertida como para atraer a un hombre.


End file.
